All I Want
by ElfPrincess3
Summary: Lily is a girl that is abused by her foster dad......will she find a family to love her and a love of her own?


ALL I WANT  
  
"What did you do girl?!"demanded Mr.Evans.  
''I didn't do anything."she replied, standing still. A hand came and slapped her across the face, then   
pushed her hard to the ground.  
''You lie girl! You did do something!"he yelled as he kicked her."Go to you're room!"he shouted."I   
don't want to see you're face at dinner for a week!"She got up and he pushed her against the corner   
of the wall"And be quiet about it!" then walked away. She slowly walked up the stairs to her tiny  
room and walked over to her window to see a boy in the other house next to her looking at her sadly.  
  
~Different point of view~  
I finally got my letter from Hogwarts! I was so excited! I happily skipped up the stairs and into my   
bedroom.I was going to tell Lily,my neighbor, about it.She was really nice,pretty and sweet.I tell her  
about everything....but I knew she didn't tell me everything. When I looked out the window I saw Lily   
walk into her room with tears silently streaming down her face and a red hand print on her face.She  
was holding her arm and limping over to the window.She finally saw me and I went and opened my   
window.She did the same.  
''Are you okay Lils?"I asked.  
She pasted on a fake smile and replied."I'm fine."she always was pretty strong when it came to hiding  
her feelings.  
"Lils-"I was interrupted when her dad came into the room, angry.She turned away from the window   
towards him.  
"What are you doing?!"he bellowed.  
"Nothi-"he slapped her and she winced.  
"I told you to be quiet up here! When will you ever listen to me?!"he shouted as she stood up to face  
him.He slapped her again and this time hard enough to push her to the ground."Keep you're mouth   
SHUT!"he shouted stomping out the door slamming it shut.She waited till' she could hear him no  
longer then stood up and looked at me with sad green eyes.  
"Please don't tell anyone...."she whispered.  
I couldn't believe she put up with this."Lils, you should turn him in.You shouldn't have to put up with  
that crap."I stated.She shook her head at me."You don't understand Sirius.......just don't tell   
anyone.....promise me you won't tell anyone...."she begged as quietly as she could.I had to promise   
her,I didn't want to....but I did out of my own will.  
"I promise Lils....."I said sadly.She slowly crepped over to her bed and layed down on it.Then a   
large barn owl flew into Lily's window and landed on her bed, next to her.She looked over at it a   
little startled."It's okay Lils.....it won't hurt you......" I said trying to convince her.If an owl was at her  
house, then she must be getting excepted to Hogwarts too, I thought.She sat up and took the   
envelope from it's beak.  
She looked at the envelope then opened it, breaking it's seel.After she read it through a few times   
she looked up at me.  
"You're a witch Lils...."I said."You can go to Hogwarts....."   
"How do you know about this?"she asked me.  
"Cause' I got a letter too.Infact, it was delivered by the same owl......"  
"But, they will never let me go....."she said sadly.  
"Well, then we'll take you."I said happily."We'll have to go to DiagonAlley and get robes and stuff   
too."I finished.  
"How do you know all this?"she asked me.  
"Well, my parents are wizards......"I finally confessed.That was the only thing I never told her....but   
now I finally did. "I'll go ask my mum if we can bring you....."  
"But, I told you already...they will never let me go......"she pointed at the door.  
"Don't worry about it Lils.....my parents will take care of that...." *They have their own ways.....my   
parents do.....*I thought to myself. "I'll be right back Lils....."I stormed down the stairs and into the   
kitchen.  
"Mum! Dad! Guess what?! Lils got a letter from Hogwarts too!"I shouted. My parents looked up  
at me from the newspaper.  
"That's great dear!"mum smiled.  
"But, there's only one problem....."  
"What's that?"Dad asked.  
"Well, I'm not supposed to tell anyone.....but this is important......Her step dad won't let her go.....he  
hates her and abuses her....I was looking out my window a little bit ago to tell her I got a letter   
saying I was going to this really cool school.When she walked in the room she was limping,crying,  
holding her arm and there was a big red handprint on her face.......She said it was nothing but then   
Mr.Evans came in and yelled at her for nothing! He slapped her when she said she wasn't doing  
anything then slapped her again, knocking her to the floor.......And she just takes it! She won't tell   
anybody! She didn't even tell me, I had to find out the hard way......"I confessed, feeling better to  
have told somebody.But I'm never going to tell anybody again.....not even James.....  
Mum looked disterbbed."So, I was wondering if we could take her to Diagon Alley......"  
Dad nodded."We most deffianently will take her....I think that girl would do some good to get away  
from there......"he said taking a sip of his coffee.Mum nodded aprovingly.  
"Even if we have to adopt Lily.....there is no way I would let her stay there for long......The poor   
girl, she's so sweet too.....How long has this been going on?"she asked me.  
"Well, I don't know......But I think it's been going on for a while.....I've noticed some bruises on her   
arms before.....but she tries to hide it with make up......"I explained.*Wait, did I hear mom right?Even if  
we have to adopt her?That would be so cool to have a sister!*I thought in my mind as I headed   
up-stairs into my room.  
"We'll take her tomorrow then......"I heard mum saying.  
When I got in my room I looked out the window.Lily was sitting there looking at the sky.  
"Hey, Lils......I asked my mum and dad and they said we would bring you tomorrow wether THEY  
like it or not.I had to tell them about you're dad so I could explain it to them, but I won't tell a single  
soul again......"She nodded."We're getting you out of there Lils......Tomorrow you'll be out of there  
and you'll never have to see them again........"Lily smiled at me.  
"Thanks Si......"she replied."But, where am I going to live?"  
"That's the surprise...."I said grinning."So, you'd better start packing."She smiled widely then  
grabbed the suitcase from under her bed and began throwing a few things in it.  
"Well,I'll be packing lightly.....considering I don't really get anything from my so-called parents."she  
stated while throwing in her toothbrush.When she was done packing she put the suitcase under her  
bed and waited till' morning when she would finally be rid of those terrible people.  
~Next day~  
Lily skipped down the steps to her kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge, seeing  
how that was all the Evans ever let her have to drink.She happily skipped over to the mail slot and   
picked up the mail that was sitting on the rug in front of the door.She brought it over to the table  
and set it down.Then Mr.Evans, his wife, and his daughter came downstairs and plopped down at   
the table.  
The doorbell rang and Mr.Evans and Lily raced over to the door, Lily almost got it open when   
Mr.Evans pushed her to the side and opened it. There stood Mr.and Mrs.Black, with Sirius behind   
them.  
"We're here to pick up Lily."Mrs.Black claimed.  
"Lily is not going anywhere.She didn't inform me on going anywhere.So she is not going anywhere."  
  
"If you don't give her to us we will have to take her by force."Mr.Black said getting impatient.  
"She is NOT going ANYWHERE."he demanded.Lily began to move towards them but by   
instinct Mr.Evans backhanded her.Instantly Mr. and Mrs.Black pulled out their wands and pointed   
them at him.  
"Hit that child again and you will regret it."Mr.Black said through gritted teeth."Lily, go get you're  
things."he told her.She quickly ran up the stairs,grabbed her small suitcase then came back down the   
stairs and went over to the Blacks.  
"You can't take her!"Mr.Evans shouted, getting too bold for Mrs.Blacks taste.  
"We can take her and we will."she shouted back.  
"Well, what are you going to do?Throw those sticks at me?"he laughed.  
"Sticks?Do you want to see what these sticks can do?"Mr.Black laughed back.Petunia came in the  
room and Mr.Black turned to her.He muttered something and Petunia screamed.They looked over  
at her and she had a tail.A long, bushy tail that was as blonde as her hair.Mr.Evans backed away   
from Mr.Black, instantly."Fine, take the girl! I'd be glad to get rid of her! But I warn you, once she  
gets something she'll just keep on wanting!"he bellowed.The Blacks went out the door and Lily   
emediatly hugged them.  
"Thank you so much!"she cried."You shouldn't have gone through all that trouble!"  
Mrs.Black hugged her back."Oh, we would never let you stay there dear....you need a family that  
would love you."she replied.Lily looked up at her confused."That's why, if you'd like, we were   
wondering if you would like us to adopt you...."she said looking at Lily.  
The Blacks looked at her hopefully.Lily nodded vigurously.  
"I would love that so much!"she cried hugging Mr.Black.The Blacks smiled and they all huddled in a   
group hug.  
"Okay, now let's get going.We have to get you two you're things for Hogwarts!"Mrs.Black cried.  
They all went back in the house and Mr.Black pulled out the floo powder.  
Lily looked at it curiously."What is that?"she asked.  
"Well,"spoke up Sirius."Floo powder is what we wizards and witches use to travel.You just throw   
some in the fireplace,step into it then shout where you are going.See, I'll go first to show you."he   
said taking a pinch of floo powder.He threw it into the fireplace and stepped into the now green   
flames."DiagonAlley!"he shouted.Then he was gone.Mrs.Black turned to her.   
"Okay, now after you say where you are going I suggest closing you're mouth."  
"And you're eyes."stepped in Mr.Black.Lily nodded.She stepped into the fire and shouted,  
"DiagonAlley!"Next thing she knew she was falling out of a fireplace .......but she didn't land on the  
ground.Somebody caught her.She looked up to see a boy with black messy hair, brown eyes and a   
charming smile.She sat there staring at him for a while then realised he was still holding her up.She  
finally got to her feet and started to dust herself off.The boy just stood there grinning."S-Sorry  
b-bout that."she managed to stifle out inbetween stutters.She looked around the room and finally  
found Sirius at a counter ordering something.She ran over to him , trying to get out of the awkward  
position ,with the boy close behind.  
"There you are Sirius! I was wondering where you went off to."Lily said as Sirius offered her a   
drink.  
"Sorry Lils......wanted to get you a butterbeer.They're really quite good you know."he said as she   
took the cup.  
"You know this chick Padfoot?"asked a voice.They turned to see the boy who caught her.  
"Oh, hey Prongs! Yah, I know her."  
"What, she you're new Girlfriend?"he asked eyeing him.  
Lily and Sirius both spit out some butterbeer.  
"Far from it!"Lily shouted.  
"Don't you be talkin' about me and my sis like that Jamesie poo!"Sirius shouted. James practically   
fell over.  
"I didn't know you had a sister!You never told me!"  
"That's because she's been off at a school."Said Mr.Black as he and Mrs.Black came up behind  
them.  
"Yes, they're twins you know."said Mrs.Black happily."Not identical mind you!"she patted James on  
the back while he choked on his butterbeer.James looked at Sirius and he nodded.He looked at  
Lily and she nodded also, blushing.  
"But she has red hair!"he exclaimed. "Not that it's bad or anything....you're hair is lovely(Lily ran a  
hand through her hair nervously)......but it's red!Sirius has black hair!"  
"Yes, We're not color blind James. Look at mum's hair!"Said Sirius pointing to his mom.  
James looked at her and realised she had red hair also.  
"Oh yah.......sorry bout' that......"he apologised to Lily.  
She smiled her lovely smile, getting a staring James in return."It's ok."she said sitting on one of the  
bar stools.  
James sat there staring at her without even realising it.Lily could feel him staring at her so finally  
Lily got up off the stool and followed Sirius and their parents out of the building into Diagon  
Alley, ruining James' lovely picture. He snapped out of it then jumped at Sirius, getting him in a  
headlock.They walked out into DiagonAlley and Lily followed Mrs.Black, James and Sirius into  
a robe shop. James and Sirius talking on the way.  
"So, you still sleeping over tonight?"  
James nodded."Of course! I wouldn't miss sleeping over at you're house for anything!" They walked   
into the shop and over to the counter.  
"First years?"the lady behind the counter asked.  
Mrs.Black knodded. "Yes."  
"Alright, you boys will come back with me and I'll fit you after them."she said rushing the boys into   
the back room and telling Lily to wait her turn.  
Five minutes later, the boys and the lady came back in the room, the boys carrying packages of  
robes with them,smiling innocently which right away said they were being newscenses.(is that even a  
word?If it is did I spell it right?)  
Lily followed the lady into the back room and the lady told her to stand on a stool.She began   
measuring her.  
"Well, at least you're not as hard to measure as those boys! They're always moving about, the boy,  
Sirius, I think, began measuring the other boy's nostrils! It was quite unnerving."she exclaimed. Lily  
laughed.  
"Yes, that's Sirius alright. The exact opposite his name says he is." The woman laughed. Then she  
thought for a moment, looking at the measures. "I do say....."  
"Hm?"asked Lily.  
"Well, you're the same size as a dress that we have in the back......nobody could fit it......either it was   
too small, or it was too big.That was always what they said.A rather, what would you call it.......  
popular brat walked in earlier and she loved it, but........her butt was too big."she stated getting a   
laugh from Lily. She looked out the window and pointed out, "Infact, there she is now." Lily looked.  
"But anyways.....It would fit perfectly! I wouldn't even mind just giving it to you! I made that dress.I   
would be glad to know someone actually fits it."she stated. Lily shook her head.   
"I couldn't possibly take it for free."she said.  
"You're so polite.But please take it."  
"I'll give you something for it."Lily said digging in her pockets.  
"Just take it as an early birthday present."  
"But-"  
"Just take it!"she said motioning for her to take it.  
"No.....I'm sorry but I would feel too guilty!"  
"Well, I refuse to take money for it.So here...."she turned around and placed Lily's clothes in a  
garment bag(and something else while Lily wasn't looking......he he he ) then handed her the bag.   
They walked out to the front of the shop and Mrs. Black gave the woman the money .  
"Thank you for coming!Have a nice day!" The woman shouted as they walked out the door.She   
grinned inwardly.  
When they got out in the open Mr.Black came running up to them holding a ton of packages.  
"Okay, it took me a while but I got all the supplies......"He said as he dropped the bags, panting from  
all the weight he had to carry.  
"Here dad,"said Lily stepping forward,"I'll help you with that."she said grabbing a bag. Mr.Black   
smiled when she called him dad and handed her a few light bags.  
"Hey, hand me a few bags too."said Sirius grabbing some out of his dad's grasp. James took a   
hold of all the robes.  
"Thanks kids.....I never would have lasted long......"he said rather dramatically.He pretended to  
collapse on the road.Mrs. Black chuckled slightly and began to walk away with the kids following.  
He quickly jumped up, grabbed the rest of the bags and ran as fast as he could carrying the heavy '   
load' to try and catch up to them. "Hey! Wait for me!!!"  
Sirius went through the fireplace first then James and next was Lily. When she stumbled out,   
again, James caught her.  
"Why is it that you keep catching me?"she asked him curiously, blushing a light shade of crimson.  
"Just my luck I guess."he said as he and Sirius walked up the stairs to Sirius' bedroom.Lily watched  
after them strangely.  
"Oookay James......whatever you say......."she said as she followed them.When she got there Sirius  
gave her a candy, smiling unusually large.   
"Here Lils.......Have some candy......"Him and James were watching her intently.Mrs.Black came up  
behind her and took the candy and tossed it back to Sirius and James.  
"Don't eat that......It'll make you're teeth grow."she said explaining it to Lily.Lily nodded.  
"I'll remember that."  
"Anyways, Lily.You're room is still down the hall you know.All you're things are there, including   
you're trunk with all you're school supplies."she said pointing down the hall.  
Lily smiled and nodded again."Thanks.......mom."She hugged her then went down stairs to make   
dinner.Lily went in her room and looked around.It was huge! It had a large canopy bed(I luv those!),  
a huge window with long flowing curtains and a desk and dresser and walk in closet.Lily noticed the  
chest at the end of her bed and her suitcase was on her bed.She unpacked her few belongings and  
went downstairs for dinner. Lily helped set the table and put the food out and serve the drinks while  
Mrs.Black took the main entree' out of the oven. They all sat down and began to eat.  
Lily hadn't had a descent meal in a long time......infact, she couldn't even remember even having a  
good meal at the Evans' house.All they ever did was give her about a spoonfull of food and a   
bottle of faucet water. This was the happiest Lily had ever been in a long time.....For once she was  
happy and content with her life because now she had a loving family that cared about her.  
~All I wanted was a family to love and to be loved back.....and that's what I got~she thought.  
~This is all I want~ she smiled. She looked at the people around her that were smiling, laughing and   
talking and grinned.  
"Pass the potatoes please."said a voice.She came out of her thoughts and looked at who had  
asked her.James.   
"Oh sorry."she quickly blurted, picked up the bowl and passed it to him.  
"Thanks Lils!"he half grinned at her. For some reason she blushed.  
~What is with me?It's just James! My brother's friend!~  
Their eyes locked for a moment then James went back to dishing out some potatoes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
So, whatcha' think? Please review and tell me! I know, it's kinda' weird at the end but I had a lot of  
pop that day......... If you guys want me to write more please tell me! If you don't, don't review. Please  
no ' Flames '! 


End file.
